Fraternizing with the Enemy
by SoraOokami12
Summary: Tony can't deny the prospect of a bound and gagged Loki. One-shot smut. Muzzle!sex. FrostIron.


**A/N:** _I really wanted to write a muzzle sex scene, and this is what happened. I apologize for its shortness. Please review if you like!_

Tony Stark had been watching the live feed for near on an hour. The god didn't do much. He paced like a caged big cat, stared vacantly at the wall opposite his bed and there was lots of huffing. Tony began to feel a bit of sympathy for the villain. It's only been an hour, and he could tell the boredom was starting to devour him like a parasite. The philanthropist paused when he realized the god was staring back at him through the camera. The cuffs he bore around his wrists prevented magic, so the man of iron was convinced that this was strictly intuition. He knew someone would be watching him at some point. Still, those eyes seemed so knowing. It couldn't be seen through his muzzle, but Stark was fairly confident there was a smirk playing on those devious lips.

The god tilted his head in a way that had "come here" whispering in Tony's ear. The infamous playboy only barely halted his feet from immediately taking him down the stairs that led to the villain's place of imprisonment. There was a battle waging in his uniquely brilliant mind. Curiosity fought the fact of eminent danger, libido fought against the detail that he was the _villain_. Stark stared at the screen as those emerald eyes never tore away from the camera. His head was still slightly tilted; his breathing seemed even and perfect. Tony smirked to himself as he noticed how to god of mischief was sitting. His knees were spread like an open invitation. He told himself that was how the immortal always sat. He knew it to be true because he had taken note before. In photos and videos, Loki radiated confidence. The billionaire recognized the same look in his own pictures.

It was a war of epic proportions, but as with all battles, there was a winner and a loser. The elegant team of curiosity and libido came out in glory. Danger and villainy only seemed to fuel instead of hinder. When the man of iron walked through the previously sealed door, he found himself caught in that green gaze. The god had been watching the door expectedly. There was a long pause as Tony tried to come up with an excuse as to why he had barged into the chamber. For once, he seemed at a complete loss as those eyes never wavered from his face.

"How are you doing?" he asked dumbly as he stepped closer. The door closed sharply behind him. A rush of adrenaline pulsed through his veins as he realized he was sealed in the small cube with a psychopath with homicidal tendencies. His eyes flitted over the cuffs and muzzle to make sure that they were still secure.

There was more silence as the question remained unanswered. Stark smirked, "Oh, right," he waved to his mouth indicating the muzzle, "My bad." He really should plan more often. An image of Steve chastising him for this very behavior came to mind. Loki made a small sound, as if requesting his attention. Tony snapped his focus back on to the god. The billionaire's breath hitched as the villain's gaze raked over him and stared back into him. It demanded him to understand. Boredom had been consuming him, and he wanted a distraction. This is what Tony told himself about that stare.

With every ounce of a wealthy playboy's confidence, Tony stalked over to the bed without any hesitation. If he had read the situation wrongly, he was positive the god would be quick to correct his error. As he stood just before the villain, intent evident in his eyes, he began to unbutton his own shirt. When confusion did not cross Loki's face, Tony knew he had it right. The piece of fabric fell to the floor without a sound. He went to work at the complicated outfit the god bore. With the handcuffs still in place, he could only just expose his front. It was enough.

Stark shoved Loki on to his back, which derived a delicious growl from the god. A smirk crossed Tony's face as he lifted the cuffs above the villain's head. He placed the pale hands against the bar at the head of the bed. He stared determinedly at Loki as he ordered, "Hold." He saw a flash of defiance cross the god's face, but his fingers wrapped around the cold pole nonetheless.

A shit-eating grin played on Tony's lips as replied to the look with, "Good boy." He was certain the god was cursing him mentally, but it really didn't matter, did it? The man of iron began to nibble at the god's ear as his fingertips teasingly played over his torso. He felt the shiver that raced over the immortal's body when his tongue licked at his neck. He traced over the hard nub of a nipple as his teeth scraped down the skin of his nape. The god was making soft mewling sounds now, moving slightly beneath his touch.

All of it was doing amazing things to Tony. The sight of such a powerful being submitting beneath him was heady. His arousal was piqued, and he could no longer desire anything more than to see this creature come completely undone under him. His mouth now lowered. His kissed at his collar bone, teased his nipples and nipped at his ribs. It was slow, tortuous pleasing. Loki's movements started to become needier, his noises more wanting.

Tony leaned back on to his haunches after the torment. His gaze was haughty despite his obvious erection. "I like you like this," he stated, his voice lowered and sultry, "Begging as much as you can without words." Loki's face betrayed nothing of his thoughts, but his hips rocked up into Tony with blatant intentions. Stark only smiled as he slowly ran his hands up the tight leather pants the god wore. Loki could not help the quivering in his thighs as those large rough hands began to make work on the belt of his pants. In moments the obtrusive article of clothing was removed, making the god even more vulnerable. His cock was thick and hard from the foreplay. His desire was mounting as Tony made no move towards contact. Those deep brown eyes then looked to Loki's with intent.

The philanthropist lowered himself so his head was just between Loki's spread legs. "Do you want this?" he asked tauntingly. His lips were barely parted, close enough to where his breath could be felt of the god's throbbing member. Struggle was evident on the immortal's face. So degrading it all was, but his need was insurmountable. Loki closed his eyes and nodded his assent. He felt more than heard Tony's chuckle as his lips wrapped around him. The moan it drew from the god was so wanton, Stark found himself subconsciously tilting his hips into the bed. God, it sounded so good. The engineer's hand joined his mouth in its actions, causing more sounds to issue from beyond that metal muzzle.

Tony watched as the muscles in the god's arms tensed against his hold on the bar. The billionaire had to pin down one of his hips as the immortal began to helplessly buck against the sensation of Tony's glorious mouth. Stark's own heart rate was racing as he couldn't help but grind against the mattress. He had to be careful, it couldn't end too soon, but everything Loki was doing was becoming too much.

When Tony withdrew from him, they looked at each other and saw their desperation on each other's faces. Within seconds, the man of iron had his own trousers removed and was on top of the god. The feeling of flesh on flesh had them both moaning into the small space. Tony stuck his fingers in his own mouth to lube them up with as much saliva as he could. He made eye contact with Loki, who in turn nodded. Stark lowered his hand to the god's entrance and slowly inserted one finger. He worked in and out for a few moments before he added a second, then a third. Tony stared in admiration as he watched the immortal's reaction. Pain first, then pleasure as the fingers slipped in and out of him. When he began moving back against them, Tony removed his fingers.

The playboy positioned himself and never tearing his eyes from the emerald ones looking up at him, he pushed forward. The god's head tossed back for a moment at the sensation. When he was no longer tensed, Tony began to move which had them both moaning. Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist for leverage as he bucked up to him. There was no love-making period. The pace was swift and heady. The moans and grunts became unadulterated. Tony cursed every other thrust. Stark had buried his face into the nape of Loki's neck. His breath was hot as he panted. His hands had clasped over Loki's that still gripped the bar. Sweat began to slick their bodies with their effort. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh were loud in their ears.

"God, yes, Loki," Tony groaned into his ear. The god could only whimper and moan in response. The engineer removed one of his hands from above their heads to wrap around Loki's leaking cock. This earned him a harsh thrust and a whine from the immortal. Their tempo began to speed up as climax drew near. The god was the first to fall over into bliss. His moans were loud behind the muzzle. His whole body arched into the orgasm. This quickly led to Tony's pinnacle. His groan echoed through the room as he thrust deeply inside of the god who was quivering underneath him. He could feel his seed spill inside the immortal. He collapsed on top of him as he rode out the last waves of the intense pleasure. Tony could feel Loki's come on their bellies, and he couldn't help but smile against his chest.

The god released the pole above his head and winced as he felt his fingers cramping. He could easily draw the chain around the mortal's neck at this moment if he so desired. He had already gotten what he wanted from the man, after all. But he didn't. The need wasn't there. For now, he was satiated. He was beginning to drift with the weight of the mortal relaxing on top of him. They both jumped as Steve's strained voice came over the com, "I hope you've had your fun, Stark."

Tony laughed as he replied, "Hell yes. How long have you been watching, Cap?"

"Long enough," he grumbled after a hesitation.

The two lovers chuckled at his obvious discomfort. "I bet it was quite the show," Tony growled in Loki's ear. He made note to have Jarvis make a copy of the recording.


End file.
